The Power of Darkness
by ShadowBurner
Summary: Sombra has succeeded in destroying the Crystal Heart. Akuma, sensing his energy, as well as a faint trace of the Satsui No Hadou, travels to Equestria in order to investigate. AU Oneshot.


_**The Power of the Satsui-No-Hadou**_

_**MLP FiM/Street Fighter Crossover**_

_**I own neither of the represented franchise. This is a random idea I had after watching the Season Three Premiere of MLP. This is an AU Fic where King Sombra succeeded in destroying the Crystal Heart and enslaving the Crystal Empire once more. Akuma, sensing that somewhere in the multiverse, a power extremely similar to his own has awoken, is thrilled at the prospect of a worthy opponent, and rips through space-time to reach Sombra's location in Equestria….**_

The Elements of Harmony, Spike, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor were huddled in a corner, sobbing quietly as the evil King Sombra materialized chains over their necks. With the Crystal Heart destroyed, Sombra was able to return to power unopposed, and his first act was to return the terrified Crystal Ponies to slavery, as well capture the ones who stood before him.

"So, you fools actually thought you could stop my return…. I must admit, I have to give you credit for trying." Sombra said, hiding none of the malice in his tone. Rainbow Dash was still struggling at her bonds; the others gave up almost immediately. In a show of her defiance, she called out to Sombra.

"Hey! You can't keep us locked up forever! When I get outta here you're gonna be sorry!"

Sombra laughed maniacally. "Oh, I don't think I will be, as you are NEVER going to escape, my slaves. In fact, I'm curious as to which one of you will break first. Probably the yellow one." Suddenly, there was a massive explosion that caused shards of black crystal and lightning to rain down, but Sombra didn't seem to notice. Instead, he smiled evilly at the sheer terror on the faces of his newest victims.

"So, frightened of me, are you? Good. Your fear gives me even greater power!" Sombra then saw they were not looking at him, and followed their gaze behind him. He barely had time to turn around before a deep voice yelled out "GOUHADOU!" and a purple fireball slammed into Sombra's face, sending him straight to the ground. Sombra was enraged by the fact that somepony would dare to attack him, and was confused, even slightly afraid, because the attack had actually HURT him.

Sombra's captives were just as confused, with Pinkie Pie being the first to speak. "Wh, What in the name of Celestia was THAT?" Twilight no longer felt afraid. Instead, she felt her heart fill with hope.

"I think we're going to go home after all, girls!" Twilight exclaimed, craning her neck to get a view of their unknown savior.

What they saw shocked them all, Sombra included. A few yards away, an Earth Pony stood on his back legs, wearing a grey martial arts uniform, and rope tied around his front hooves. His coat was a deep brown, his mane and tail were dark red, with his mane tied up in a… well, ponytail. His eyes glowed red, and his Cutie Mark glowed enough to be seen through his outfit.

天

This symbol glowed on the mystery pony's flank, and his faint purple aura provided a small glimpse of the power he hid inside.

Sombra cried out in rage, "WHO DARES TO ATTACK THE MIGHTY KING SOMBRA?!" The pony simply said

"You seem like a worthy opponent. I will grind you beneath my heel. I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of PAIN!" with these last few words, Akuma dropped into a fighting stance, a small eruption occurring where he brought his leg down.

Sombra snarled at Akuma's words. "I don't care who you are! After I'm done with you, you're going to be my SLAVE!" Sombra then launched a powerful magic bolt at Akuma, who effortlessly jumped at least seven feet in the air, firing another fireball, which impacted Sombra as it came down. Taking advantage of the Unicorn's momentary disorientation, Akuma caught him in a vicious Hurricane Kick.

As Sombra fell to the ground again, Akuma simply snorted in annoyance. "It seems I have misjudged you," He said, eerily calm. "Even with my strength limited to half by this form, you are pathetic. I will end you now. MESSATSU!" This word placed a nameless fear in the hearts of everypony present, and as Akuma grabbed Sombra, they understood why.

Everything went pitch-black, and all they could see and hear were many impacts and flashes of purple light. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Akuma had his back turned, with his Cutie Mark momentarily appearing on his back. Pinkie heard an announcer say "K.O!" out of nowhere, and when evrypony looked at Sombra, he was dead.

Sombra's body dissolved into ash, as did his crystals and the shackles on all the citizens of the Crystal Empire. The sky brightened, the shadows receeded, and the Crystal Ponies began to cheer for their unknown rescuer. Princess Cadence approached Akuma to thank him formally.

"As the ruler of this Empire, I must personally thank you for rescuing us…" Cadence began, but Akuma quickly cut her off.

"Whether your kingdom needed saving or not is of no concern to me. I came here looking for a worthy opponent, and I did not find one. I will continue my search elsewhere." Akuma turned to leave again, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash, who surprised him with her speed.

"HEY! What makes you think you can talk to Princess Cadence that way, huh pal?" Rainbow said in anger as she hovered in the air before the Master of the Fist. Akuma merely stood unfazed, as he stoicly replied.

"Are you challenging me? Because if that weakling could seriously enslave all of you at the same time, for your sake, you had better not be." Twilight noticed the elevating conflict, and intervened quickly before Rainbow got injured… or worse.

"Um, no, , sir. She's not challenging you. Anyway, how were you able to use those techniques? Earth Ponies aren't supposed to be able to use magic, and that energy was unlike anything I've seen before."

Akuma narrowed his eyes, sensing the lavender Unicorn's energy levels. He detected a small trace of the the Satsui No Hadou that had awoken within her. It was faint, almost non-existent, but it was there. Deciding she could become a good challenge later on, he decided to tell her of the power they shared.

"That power is known as the Satsui No Hadou, and you appear to have a sliver of its strength deep inside you. Train in the art of combat, and master the Satsui No Hadou. Then, I will return, and we will do battle." Akuma jumped off towards the horizon, and the arctic cold that awaited him outside the empire, leaving a confused Twilight and her friends behind.

In the months to come, life returned to a (Relatively) normal pace for Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie had cloned herself, and Trixie had returned, temporarily driving Twilight out of town. She had also made excellent progress in her studies of the Satsui No Hadou. Through correspondence with Princess Celestia, she had learned it was also known as "The Killing Intent." With help from her friends, though, she had never actually killed somepony. She eventually succeded in mastering it completely, and her energies even spawned a demoness named Eclipse Render, but because she was born of Twilight's energy, she never did anything remotely demonic, even becoming friends with all of Ponyville.

And as Twilight stood on a mountaintop in her purple gi, she waited patiently for Akuma to return, so their battle could begin…..

**THANK YOU FOR PLAYING**

** GAME OVER **

**ENTER YOUR INITIALS BELOW**


End file.
